


Valentine's Day

by HipHopAnonymous



Series: Nanny and Governess [4]
Category: Good Omens (TV)
Genre: (essentially), Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Aziraphale Has a Vulva (Good Omens), Collaboration, Crowley Has a Penis (Good Omens), F/F, Fan Art, Female Aziraphale (Good Omens), Gifts, Hemipenes, Ineffable Wives (Good Omens), Lingerie, Minor Threats of Med Fet, Misunderstandings, Other, Paddling, Safeword Use, Spanking, Temporary Angst, Vaginal Sex, Valentine's Day, brief cunnilingus, mouth soaping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-14
Updated: 2020-02-14
Packaged: 2021-02-28 00:01:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,014
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22684405
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HipHopAnonymous/pseuds/HipHopAnonymous
Summary: It's Valentine's Day, but Elizabeth Fell isn't happy at all. Miss Ashtoreth, fed up with the governess's sour mood, is determined to get to the *bottom* of things, even if it takes sternly pushing the girl to her limit. Luckily, it shapes up to be a steamy, sexy, sugary sweet holiday, after all, complete with delightful gifts and a special ~double feature~ in the end.
Relationships: Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens), Nanny Ashtoreth/Aziraphale (Good Omens)
Series: Nanny and Governess [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1568683
Comments: 44
Kudos: 287





	Valentine's Day

**Author's Note:**

> This time, it's a special Valentine's Day Collaboration with the lovely and talented [Aivelin (link to Twitter!)](https://twitter.com/Aiverin?ref_src=twsrc%5Egoogle%7Ctwcamp%5Eserp%7Ctwgr%5Eauthor)
> 
>   
> [Direct Link to Uncensored NSFW Art](https://d2pqhom6oey9wx.cloudfront.net/img_resize/13879472635e4641e4ebe53.png) (This is my favorite one yet! YUM!!!!)

Elizabeth sat soaking in the deep bathtub, steaming hot water up to her shoulders. She flicked a splatter of frothy bubbles onto the floor and scowled, feeling terribly sorry for herself. The calming scent of lavender soap and vanilla candles did nothing to stop the sour emotions roiling in her gut. She stewed in anger most of all, stubbornly avoiding wallowing in the hurt that threatened to rise up and overwhelm. The day had been a miserable disappointment. She let out a loud, heavy sigh, and leaned her head back against the rim of the tub, closing her eyes and refusing to think about it. After a time, she finally began to relax in the warm, lapping water.

Her leisure was short-lived, however, as there was a sudden rap at the door. After absolutely no polite delay in which to wait for a response, the door ( _which had been locked, thank you very much_ ) was thrown open.

“There you are,” came Miss Ashtoreth’s clipped voice.

The door clicked shut. Elizabeth didn’t open her eyes, but frowned, face pinching tightly to show her displeasure.

“Yes, here I am,” she said in a snide tone. “In the bath. So if you don’t mind, I’d prefer a little privacy to -”

“What’s the matter with you today?” Miss Ashtoreth interrupted.

Elizabeth grit her teeth and opened her eyes. Miss Ashtoreth was leaning against the sink, glaring with her arms crossed. Elizabeth glared back, furious at having been so rudely interrupted from her sulk.

“Nothing is wrong with me!” she snapped. “Now, leave me alone!”

Nanny Ashtoreth stared at her for a moment as though considering and then said simply, “No.”

“No?!” Elizabeth sat up and turned towards Miss Ashtoreth, carelessly sloshing water over the edges of the tub. “What do you mean ‘No’? Get out! I don’t want you in here bothering me! I’m just trying to have a nice bath and you’re … you’re … _ruining_ it!”

Miss Ashtorth raised her eyebrows. “I only came in here to check on you. Something is clearly wrong. You’ve been in a snit all day - an absolute terror!”

“Me!?” Elizabeth snarled. “I’ve been a … _I’ve_ been a …” she shook her head, grinding her teeth. “Of all the … that is absolutely preposterous! You’re the one who’s being so … so _annoying_!”

Elizabeth brought her open palms down, angrily splashing a great deal of water out of the tub, onto the floor and also, unfortunately, right onto Miss Ashtoreth’s skirt. Regretting the outburst, Elizabeth’s eyes widened and she sunk down to her chin into the water, as though she would be able to hide from the woman’s wrath.

“All right then,” Miss Ashtoreth said, voice deadly calm in light of Elizabeth’s little tantrum. “I see. If this is how you’re going to be, then you give me no choice.”

In one fluid motion, she crossed the distance from sink to tub, snatched the long-handled wooden bath brush from where it was hanging on the wall, and yanked Elizabeth up out of the water by her elbow.

“Noooo!” Elizabeth wailed, knowing very well what was about to happen.

Miss Ashtoreth held her firmly by the arm and smacked her wobbling wet buttocks with the oval flat back of the bath brush. The girl shrieked at the sting, extra sharp against her wet skin. She writhed in the nanny’s fierce grip as the women delivered a volley of swats to her plump bottom, leaving it throbbing warm by the time she stopped.

“Are you going to tell me what’s the matter now?” Miss Ashtoreth asked. "Or are you going to continue acting like a little brat?"

Elizabeth's mood darkened further at being so unfairly chastised. She stubbornly clamped her mouth shut, drawing her lips into a tight cross between a scowl and a pout, snorting out a cranky huff of air through her nose.

“Very well. I see we aren’t finished.” Miss Ashtoreth released Elizabeth’s elbow to perch on the side of the tub, draping the girl’s thick towel across her lap. “Over my knee, please.”

For a moment, Elizabeth hesitated to obey, standing in the water and shifting her weight from foot to foot as her face clouded over in fury. But then she thought better. Relenting, she flopped down dramatically across the towel, pointedly turning her head away from Miss Ashtoreth. She wiggled a bit more than strictly necessary as she got into position, spitefully splashing water with her feet and rubbing her wet body against the front of Miss Ashtoreth’s shirt.

“Enough of that,” the woman scolded, snapping the brush down with a brisk smack to each buttock. Elizabeth stiffened, but stopped squirming.

Miss Ashtoreth placed a steadying hand on Elizabeth’s damp back and then began paddling her wet bottom in earnest. The bath brush was made of thick, heavy wood, and it delivered a penetrating, _bruising_ sting. Elizabeth squealed and uselessly clenched her buttocks at every smack. She couldn’t stop her legs from flailing, sending the bath water into a veritable hurricane. Miss Ashtoreth was surely getting soaked from all the wet thrashing Elizabeth was doing in response to the fire being lit to her bottom. 

Elizabeth gripped the edge of the tub for dear life, howling while the woman expertly wielded the nasty bath brush to scald and bruise her poor naked backside. Nanny Ashtoreth paddled at a rapid pace, the unbearable sting rising in intensity until Elizabeth thought her shouts would penetrate whatever silencing miracle she was certain had been placed on the room. Each time Elizabeth reached the breaking point, convinced that she couldn't take another blessed swat, Miss Ashtoreth would pause, leaving the girl to pant and whine as she calmed down, backside blazing hot. Miss Ashtoreth, malicious devil that she was, would then dip a cupped hand into the water and pour it over Elizabeth’s reddening buttocks before taking up the wicked brush and lighting into her again. Elizabeth discovered firsthand that the sting from being spanked on a wet bottom was exceptionally potent.

After several rounds of having her bare bottom wetted for more paddling, Elizabeth could bear it no longer. “You’re not being fair!” she shouted. “This is too … too … ” her lip wobbled, but she squeezed her eyes shut, refusing to cry. She wasn’t going to shed a single tear while Miss Ashtoreth was being such an unfair, wretched, horrible demon!

“Deserved?” the woman interrupted, smacking the brush down hard. “Fitting?” Another swat. “Well overdue?” _Splat! Smack! Splat!_

Anger flared hot in Elizabeth’s chest at the injustice of it all. “Oh, you can fuck right off, you _evil bitch_!” she snarled, regretting the words almost immediately as a dreadful, terrifying silence fell over the room.

“Well, I never!” Miss Ashtoreth hissed, swinging Elizabeth up out of the tub and onto unsteady feet. “How dare you speak to me like that, Miss Fell. I’ve warned you before about that language, young lady.”

Elizabeth wrapped her arms around her soft tummy, dripping water onto the tile floor as she stood and shivered. Her bottom radiated heat which only made the rest of her damp, naked body feel all the more chilled. She risked a quick glance in the mirror to see that her throbbing, itching buttocks were indeed a dark shade of angry, mottled red.

Miss Ashtoreth grabbed her by the ear and dragged her to the sink. “It looks like I'm going to have to wash that filthy mouth right out!”

“Nooo!” Elizabeth cried, and gave her foot a stomp.

“None of that, you naughty girl!”

There was a renewed burst of stinging pain to her buttocks as Miss Ashtoreth wielded that nasty bath brush again. Elizabeth made a futile attempt to dance out of range, frantically bending her knees and wriggling her hips, but Miss Ashtoreth never missed her target, paddling the girl into submission until she finally yowled out some high-pitched, garbled acquiescence.

“That’s what I thought,” Miss Ashtoreth said, setting the brush down well within Elizabeth’s line of sight as a reminder to behave.

Miss Ashtoreth turned the sink on and plucked the fat, white bar of soap from where it was residing in a fancy little dish on the ledge. She held it under the tap, wetting it fully until it was slick and shiny.

“Open your mouth, girl.”

Elizabeth’s chin wobbled, but she parted her lips ever so slightly. Miss Ashtoreth sighed and grabbed the bottom of Elizabeth’s face, long fingers squeezing her cheeks, forcing her to open wider. Then she pushed the slippery soap into the girl's mouth and _scrubbed_ , working up a frothy mess. Elizabeth struggled, squirming in Miss Ashtoreth’s firm grip. The woman snaked her arm around Elizabeth’s shoulders, holding her tightly in place while practically fucking the soap in and out of her mouth, scraping her teeth and coating the girl’s tongue with the nasty, bitter tang of it. Once satisfied, Miss Ashtoreth held the soap still inside Elizabeth’s mouth while the girl breathed wet and heavy through her nose.

“Are you ready to tell me what’s wrong?”

Elizabeth did not respond, so Miss Ashtoreth gave the bar a few more thrusts.

“Are you sick or something?”

Elizabeth rolled her eyes. Supernatural entities didn’t get sick.

Miss Ashtoreth pursed her lips. “I could check, you know, just to be sure. Shall I stick a greased thermometer up your arsehole? Or maybe some of this soap, filed into a thick little suppository?” She leaned in close, breath hot on Elizabeth’s ear as she whispered, “Or perhaps I need to give you a thorough cleaning out with a nice, hot enema?”

Elizabeth shuddered and shook her head vehemently. A horrible heat was blooming behind her eyes as she worked towards becoming overwrought with gloomy feelings. Usually, she found pleasure in her love-hate of "discipline," but right now she just couldn't enjoy herself at all.

“Bite down on it,” Miss Ashtoreth ordered, letting go of the soap and picking up the bath brush again. “I’d suggest you hold onto the sink, because this is going to hurt.”

Miss Ashtoreth raised the brush and frowned. Why didn’t the silly girl just tell her what was wrong instead of suffering through all this nonsense? Determined to get to the _bottom_ of things, Nanny Ashtoreth began spanking with the brush again, leaving dark pink ovals all over Elizabeth’s backside, paying particular attention to the chubby underside of her buttocks. That little crease where the delightful curve of Elizabeth’s plump buttocks met the tippy-tops of her thick thighs was particularly sensitive, and so Miss Ashtoreth made sure to blister that area thoroughly.

Elizabeth stomped her feet, shook her hips, and let out a pitiful stuttering whine muffled through the soap clenched in her teeth. It wasn’t until her bottom was practically glowing red and really starting to bruise, that, at last, Miss Ashtoreth began to sense a tingle of celestial power.

 _Took long enough._ Despite the sadistic pleasure the demoness took in pushing her sweet angel to the edge, she never enjoyed being _cruel_ , which was unfortunately how this session was beginning to feel. The air was practically vibrating and it took only a few more sharp swats before a supernatural lightning _crack!_ erupted from Elizabeth and Miss Ashtoreth was pushed back several feet by a stinging gust of holy air.

_Finally._

Elizabeth spat the soap into the sink and splashed water into her mouth, rinsing and spitting frantically. As she leaned forward, big, fat tears rolled down her red cheeks, dripping into the bowl as her shoulders shook with sobs.

“Angel?” Miss Ashtoreth asked softly, setting aside the brush and grabbing the fuzzy white robe from the back of the door. She took a few tentative steps towards Elizabeth, and then carefully draped it around her naked shoulders. She was relieved to find that the girl had already extinguished her power, the painful holiness having dissipated from the air. “Please tell me what’s wrong.”

“Oh!” Elizabeth hiccuped and sniffled her way through the words, “I just thought that maybe you … I mean, I thought we might … but then … oh, well! It’s Valentine’s Day, you know!”

Miss Ashtoreth gave her head a little shake, suddenly very confused. “And?”

Elizabeth’s sobs rose in pitch, “I thought we would … do something. But you forgot!” her chin trembled and she looked quite miserable, “Or else maybe I’ve just misunderstood the nature of our … _Arrangement_.”

“Oh, Angel, of course not!” Miss Ashtoreth’s heart panged and she wrapped her arms around the girl, rubbing her back and arms through the robe to dry her damp skin. She furrowed her brow. “What are you talking about anyway? I didn’t forget Valentine’s Day. Didn’t you see your presents this morning?”

Truth be told, Miss Ashtoreth had been a little miffed at breakfast when Elizabeth hadn’t even acknowledged the gifts. She’d actually felt rather torn on the matter. On the one hand, she worried that she’d overstepped, or perhaps just _mis_ stepped, or that she had gotten the wrong thing. On the other, she was downright furious at Miss Fell’s abject rudeness for not even saying _thank you_ and very nearly took the girl over her knee at once.

Elizabeth wiped her tearstained face, blinking in confusion through her sniffles. “Presents? What presents? There weren't any presents!”

“Yes there was. How could you miss it? I put it right there on your nightstand …” a look of understanding fell over Miss Ashtoreth’s face. “This is because your room is a _disaster_ again, isn’t it?”

Elizabeth flushed. “No! It’s not that bad! I’m telling you there were no gifts! I’ll show you!”

Elizabeth angrily tied the robe belt at her waist and threw open the door, storming out of the bathroom and into her chambers. “How in Heaven could you have slipped into my room while I was sleeping without me noticing anyway?”

Miss Ashtoreth snorted. “You sleep like a log in this form. You were wrapped up in the blankets snoring away without a care in the world. None the wiser that an evil demon was waltzing right up to your bed.” She grinned, eager at the opportunity for some lighthearted teasing after their recent ordeal. "A sneaky succubus could probably have her way with you before you even woke up!"

“I do not snore!”

Elizabeth had to admit that her room truly was a mess, littered with dirty clothes, books, and teacups again. Miss Ashtoreth clicked her tongue and marched over to the nightstand, plucking the nightgown Elizabeth barely remembered tossing there that morning. Beneath lay two rectangular boxes wrapped neatly in dark red paper.

Elizabeth’s face paled to a shocking white. Her heart sank like a stone, settling heavy and unpleasant in her stomach.

“Oh.” Her voice was very small. She began wringing her hands at once, picking at the cuticles until Miss Ashtoreth took her hands in her own, giving them a gentle squeeze to stop the fidgeting.

Elizabeth stared at the gifts, feeling quite numb with embarrassment. She’d been upset over nothing. Miss Ashtoreth bent and kissed her on the forehead and the girl blinked rapidly, trying to keep the welling tears at bay.

“Why don’t you open them?” Miss Ashtoreth suggested.

Elizabeth took a deep breath and nodded. “All right,” she said, voice tight.

She very carefully broke the tape and peeled back the paper on the first box and then the second, gasping when the contents were revealed.

“Oh, darling, first editions!”

Miss Ashtoreth ducked her head to hide her pleased little grin and the pink color rising on her cheeks. She waved her hand dismissively. “Love poetry or something.”

“And these chocolates! So expensive! They look absolutely …” her bottom lip wobbled. “S-scru-u-mptious!”

She burst into tears and threw her arms around Miss Ashtoreth’s waist, burying her face in the woman’s small chest and sobbing.

“I’m so, so sorry, darling!” she wailed, voice muffled against Miss Ashtoreth’s shirt. “I’m so stupid! Please forgive me! Oh, please, please don’t be cross with me! I'm sorry!”

Miss Ashtoreth patted her on the back. “If you’d keep this room tidy like we _discussed_ , then this wouldn’t have happened.”

“I’m really, very sorry,” Elizabeth squeezed her tightly, and then pulled back. She sniffled and batted her long, wet lashes up at the nanny. “Are you … are you going to punish me again?”

She stuck out her bottom lip and Miss Ashtoreth released a shuddering breath, looking rather conflicted. “I should,” she murmured.

“Oh, but …” Elizabeth stepped back now. “I actually …” she blushed dark pink. “I may have gotten you a little something for Valentine’s Day, as well, but ...”

“Show me.”

“Oh,” she swallowed and averted her gaze. “All right.”

Elizabeth snapped her fingers and Miss Ashtoreth cocked her head since nothing seemed to have changed. But then, ever so demurely, Elizabeth untied her robe, slipping it off her shoulders and letting it drop to the floor at her feet. Miss Ashtoreth’s jaw dropped as well, her sunglasses slipping down her nose.

Elizabeth Fell was wearing the most ornate, scandalous lingerie Miss Ashtoreth had ever seen (and she was a _demon_ for Someone’s sake!)[1] The little number was all pink and red lace with various gossamer cutouts accentuating the girl’s full breasts, erect nipples, and ample hips. The silky fabric hugged tightly against all the pale flesh, pressing in just enough to emphasize its softness. The crotch was completely open, framing the downy white fluff on her chubby cunt in such a tantalizing, delectable way that Miss Ashtoreth’s mouth began to water. The overall effect was astounding. Somehow Elizabeth appeared even more naked than if she actually had been.

However, Elizabeth stood there in all her lingeried, sexed up glory, looking terribly uncertain. She chewed on her bottom lip and picked at a bit of the lace at her hip.

“Of course, it’s nowhere near as nice as your gifts …” she began.

Nanny Ashtoreth cut her off at once with a hiss, “Nonssenssse!” She twirled her finger to indicate Elizabeth should spin around, which she did, and Miss Ashtoreth was treated to the menagerie of red and purple marks on the wide expanse of her buttocks, bordered by a heart of ornamental lace. _Lovely._ Miss Ashtoreth was always powerless to resist the sight of Elizabeth’s well-spanked buttocks, and the accompanying lingerie was working overtime to stoke that fire.

She scooped Elizabeth up, and the girl protested with a little squeak as she was tossed onto her unmade bed.

“It’s exactly what I wanted,” Miss Ashtoreth said, leaning forward to kiss Elizabeth and then push her onto her back. “It’s all I ever want.” She gazed down hungrily at Elizabeth, dark pupils large against her yellow eyes, a serpent assessing its prey. “You know, I just may have another Valentine’s Day surprise up my sleeve for you.” Elizabeth raised her eyebrows. “Well, up my skirt that is …”

The woman lifted the front of her pencil skirt to reveal a set of two very large erect penises. She didn't make an effort like this often, but her ancient, snaky secrets were typically an effective sexual parlor trick. It was certainly working on Elizabeth, who licked her lips, openly staring at the sight. Miss Ashtoreth grinned.

“You like them?”

Elizabeth nodded dumbly and then blushed, quickly closing her mouth. Miss Ashtoreth snapped her fingers and was suddenly dressed in her own lingerie; black and exceedingly simple compared to Elizabeth’s, but it made the girl’s eyes flare supernaturally bright all the same.

Miss Ashtoreth gave Elizabeth a proper snog then, tasting her mouth, kissing her neck, and sucking the skin beneath her ear before whispering, “Turn over on your front. Arse up. I want to see that naughty red bottom.”

Elizabeth moaned, low and throaty, and then obeyed, flipping over and pushing her hips into the air. Miss Ashtoreth squeezed and caressed the tender red skin, pressing lightly at the bruises. She ran two fingers between Elizabeth’s buttocks, making the girl twitch and then drop her forehead onto the bed when those fingers became miraculously lubricated and began prodding at her arsehole.

Miss Ashtoreth thoroughly prepared the tightly ringed muscles, taking her time to let the drag of her fingers send Elizabeth into a panting, whimpering mess. Without breaking her stride, she bent down to taste her cunt with that abnormally long tongue, flicking it idly across the girl’s swollen clit while still finger-fucking her arse open. She worked Elizabeth over until both holes were glistening slick, more than ready to be filled. Thankfully, Miss Ashtoreth's cocks were more than ready to _fill_ , hard as stone and dripping wet, as well.

“I’m going to fuck you now,” Miss Ashtoreth husked.

Elizabeth whined and pushed her hips back, waving her bright red arse from side to side. Miss Ashtoreth was hot all over as she shuffled forward on her knees, grasped both twitching cocks around their bases and lined the tips up with Elizabeth’s waiting holes. She pressed them in, agonizingly slow, gently quaking with need as her composure threatened to slip.

Elizabeth’s eyes rolled back, lids fluttering as she was stretched to near breaking. She trembled from the strain of pressure, and her lips parted with a soft “Ah!” as she revelled in the glorious ache of being so thoroughly filled.

When Miss Ashtoreth began to thrust, Elizabeth was lost. She would have collapsed had Miss Ashtoreth not gripped her thick, meaty hips, holding her firmly in place for a proper fuck into the mattress. Between Elizabeth’s gasps and moans, she babbled praise in some inhuman, otherworldly tongue as her legs shook and she twisted the blankets in her fists. A bit of lace on the lingerie ripped, but neither of them could be bothered to notice or care. It could be miracled anyway.

Miss Ashtoreth’s cocks nudged insistently at the tingling pleasure building between her legs. A warm prickling buzz spread down her spine and across her haunches, swelling to a crescendo, and she shouted as her sex throbbed around Miss Ashtoreth’s cocks.

Clit still fluttering, Elizabeth felt Miss Ashtoreth against her back, felt the woman's hips snapping against her sore buttocks, heard her grunting and whispering “Oh, Angel! Oh, _fuck!_ ” into the nape of her neck just before the woman stilled, dual cocks shooting off inside her.

Miss Ashtoreth panted against Elizabeth’s neck before pressing a kiss there and then rolling off and flopping down onto the bed. After they’d both caught their breaths and cleared any errant emissions, Elizabeth eagerly snuggled up, fitting perfectly into Miss Ashtoreth’s arms and resting her head on the woman’s chest.

“I’m sorry for being so silly,” she murmured.” About Valentine’s Day.”

“It's all right. You’re forgiven." _Of course she was._ Miss Ashtoreth kissed her atop her head. “I suppose I should have said something right away - asked you if you'd gotten the presents. I should have realized that's why you were being an unruly terror all day." Elizabeth batted lightly at her arm, but Miss Ashtoreth shrugged. "So, I'm sorry, too. Happy Valentine’s Day, Angel.”

Elizabeth nuzzled happily against Miss Ashtoreth. “To you, too, darling.”

She not-so-sneakily eyed her presents on the nightstand. She could hardly wait to don a pair of gloves and crack open the first editions. Her stomach also grumbled as she considered the fancy chocolates.

“Go ahead and open them,” Miss Ashtoreth said, reading her mind and ruffling Elizabeth’s mussed white hair. “Try one. I got them for you, after all.”

“Oh, um,” Elizabeth said thoughtfully before easily giving in, “All right, then.”

The raspberry chocolate truffle she selected was truly decadent, and she closed her eyes, moaning nearly as wantonly as she did during sex while she chewed, tongue darting out to lick errant chocolate from her lips.

A low, pained groan came from the back of Miss Ashtoreth’s throat. “You keep that up for long, Angel, and I’ll be ready for round two.”

Elizabeth smirked and slowly, _temptingly_ sucked some chocolate from her fingers before leaning forward to kiss Miss Ashtoreth, giving her a little secondhand taste of the candy. “Now _that_ , my dear, sounds even more delightful than the chocolates.”

**Author's Note:**

> 1Of course, this wasn’t entirely true, but Miss Ashtoreth was so terribly smitten by Miss Fell that she suddenly couldn’t even remember any lingerie she may have seen before. [return to text]
> 
> [Twitter](https://twitter.com/HipHopAnonymou9)
> 
> [Tumblr](https://hiphopanonymousao3.tumblr.com/)


End file.
